The present invention relates generally to a loading device used to transfer an item, such as frozen food, from a moveable platform in a first component to a second component in response to a request for the item.
When preparing food for service, the food is commonly moved from a freezer component to the preparation area manually. For example, when preparing frozen food for service, such as hamburger patties, the food is usually manually transferred from a freezer component to a cooking component by the food preparer.
A drawback to manually transferring the food from the freezer component to the cooking component is that manual labor by the employee is required. The employee must remove the frozen food and transport the food to the cooking component for cooking.
It would be desirable to employ a loading device which automatically transfers the frozen food from the freezer component to the cooking component in response to a signal requesting the food.